If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: There are millions of fics out there with this title... But this one is different. When Ken dies, Davis, Yolei and Wormmon sing IOTCBYB at his funeral. But there's a lot more to it than that. Including my first ever Kenyako!


IfOnlyTearsWouldBringYouBack

If Only Tears Would Bring You Back

Dear Ken,   
I enjoyed fighting with you today. I can't wait for the day when you'll finally join us.   
From,   
Yolei 

A few days later, Ken joined the Digidestined in fighting Arukenimon and her Control Spire Digimon. Soon, Stingmon was able to DNA Digivolve with XVeemon into Paildramon, and gradually everyone else's Digimon were able to DNA Digivolve as well. Ken never missed a fight, although he was late sometimes. However, one day, he never came. 

"Gosh, where IS Ken, anyway?" Davis asked the computer in frustration. _Beep beep beep_ it replied. "This isn't getting us anywhere." TK announced. "We've been waiting for half an hour. Half an hour that BlackWarGreymon could be searching for the other Destiny Stones! We should leave without him." "Okay," Davis reluctantly agreed, "But you gotta admit, I'll be pretty vunerable without Paildramon around. Oh well, Digi Port Open." They left for the Digital World. 

Ken didn't show up for the next two days either. 

Three days later, most of the Digidestined were watching the news in their respective houses. A story came on that startled and surprised each and everyone of them. "Boy genius Ken Ichijouji died peacefully in hospital this afternoon after being in a deep coma for the last three days. For those who don't know the full story, young Ken was caught in a hit-and-run car accident and fell into a coma when he arrived at the hospital. Today, he woke up briefly, sort of smiled up at the sky, then flat-lined. Ken's parents are in tears and his soccer coach and teacher are deeply saddened. Ken's funeral will be in three days. I'm Taiora Takari, for 3 News." (A/N: Very sneaky of me, no?) Each Digidestined switched off the TV in shock.   
*_Man, no wonder Ken missed those battles!_* Davis thought.   
*_I'm sorry I ever mistrusted him._* Cody reflected.   
*_Damn! I never got to tell him!_* Yolei yelled at herself mentally.   
*_Hmm... Now Davis is _really_ vunerable._* TK's thoughts went.   
*_Oh my god! Who in the Digital World would do such a thing?_* Kari asked herself.   
*_Even a former Digimon Emperor who tried to kidnap Biyomon doesn't deserve this._* Sora meditated.   
*_Is this the same Ken? The guy who kidnapped Agumon and shut him up in a cage like a wild animal? Smiling just before he died?_* Tai wondered. Then he mentally kicked himself. *_He **would** do that, he has the crest of Kindness you idiot!_*   
*_That guy who hit him had better get it!_* Matt thought, his anger firing up.   
*WHAT! _'Boy genius Ken Ichijouji died in hospital this afternoon'? I've gotta read this article!_* Izzy thought, his onyx eyes speeding across the monitor. (A/N: He was reading the Odaiba news online.)   
(A/N: If you're wondering what the other Digidestineds' reactions were, Joe was studying and Mimi was in America, and Ken's not as well known there.) 

The next morning, Yolei went to visit Ken's parents.   
_Knock knock knock_ Ken's mom opened the door. "Sorry, we're not giving interviews," she said through tears. Her eyes were red from crying, as were Yolei's, only Yolei's were just kind of pinkish. Ken's mom's eyes were crest of Love red.   
Yolei smiled sadly. "I'm not a reporter or anything, just a close friend of Ken's. In fact..." Yolei's eyes brimmed with tears for the millionth time in the 24 hours from that news story. "He was very special to me. I... loved him, I guess."   
Mrs. Ichijouji smiled a little bit and opened the door further, allowing Yolei to come in. They settled in the living room of the apartment.   
"Well, I guess I should introduce myself, after all we've never met." Yolei started nervously. "I'm Yolei Inoue. I'm 12, and I'm in 6th grade at Odaiba Junior High. Well, there are these things called Digimon..."   
The truth about Digimon came out, bit by bit. Yolei kindly left out the part about Ken being the Digimon Emperor. "So, that's how we became friends." she finished. Mrs. Ichijouji smiled again and began to speak. "Oh, no wonder. I was always wondering why Ken was staying alone in his room so long... You told me a Digistory, so now I'll tell you an Ichijouji story. Once upon a time, about 5 years ago when Ken was 6, Ken had a big brother called Sam, who was 8. Ken loved him very much.."   
When she was finished, Mrs. Ichijouji and Yolei both knew about Sam and Digimon. "Well, I guess I better go," said Yolei awkwardly, "I've got heaps of homework." "Alright." 

Three days later (A/N: How come most of my dramas have the words 'three days later' in it? And this one more than once!) it was 10:00 am. Yolei, Davis, Wormmon (At first Wormmon thought the Ichijoujis might be scared of him, but Yolei told Mrs. Ichicjouji about Digimon and she told Mr. Ichijouji.) were at Odaiba Cemetary. Davis and Yolei had gotten part of school off to go the funeral. Davis had also visited Ken's parents, so they let him come to the funeral. It wasn't a very big group, as not many people knew Ken personally, just through the news, so Davis, Yolei, Wormmon, Ken's parents and the priest were the only ones there.   
The service started. The group had prayers for Ken, and at the end of the main praying part, Davis, Yolei and Wormmon sang If Only Tears Could Bring You Back, A Capella. (A/N: Thanks to Kageno Ryu for giving me the spelling of that, it used to say akapella O.o) Davis actually sang in tune for once.   
"_How will I start,_   
__Tomorrow without you?   
__Who's heart will guide me?   
_When all the answers disappear!_" Yolei started.   
"_Is it too late now?_   
__I wish that you could have stayed.   
__Best friends forever,   
_Should never have to part this way!_" Davis sang sadly. (A/N: I know that it's _Are you too far gone to stay?_ and _Should never have to go away!_. I just thought that would fit better and make more sense.)   
"_What will I do, you know I'm only half without you!_   
_How will I make it through?_" Wormmon asked through the song. The priest blinked, slightly surprised. The Ichijoujis had explained about Wormmon to him, but he hadn't expected it to be true.   
Then Yolei, Davis and Wormmon sang together, the Ichijoujis joining in,   
"_If only tears could bring you back to me._   
_If only love could find a way...._" (Davis stayed silent during that line.)   
"_What I would do or I would give, if you._"   
Yolei and Wormmon sang together, with Davis echoing,   
"_Returned..._"   
"_You returned..._"   
Yolei: "_Some day."_   
Davis: "_Some how,_"   
Wormmon: "_Some waaaaaaay!_"   
They sang together, "_If my tears could bring you back... To me._"   
Davis: "_I'll cry you an ocean,_   
__If you'll sail on home again.   
__Waves of emotion,   
_Would carry you, I know they can!_"   
Yolei: "_Just let love guide you,_   
__And your heart will chart the course!   
__Soon you'll be drifting,   
_Into the arms of your true north!_"   
Wormmon: "_Look into my eyes, you'll see_   
__A million tears have gone by!   
_And still they're not dryyyyyyy..._"   
The kids and Digimon sang the chorus again, one last time. At the end, Yolei's face was streaked with tears. Davis had tears in his eyes, but they weren't coming out anytime soon. Wormmon, who was being held by Yolei, had practically given Yolei's arms a bath.   
During the song, Ken's dad and the priest were slowly lowering Ken's coffin into the earth. Wormmon paused a moment, then threw Ken's D-Terminal into the pit. Davis looked at him strangely. "Don't look at me like that! I just thought Ken might like it in heaven..." Wormmon muttered. They all started throwing flowers and later shovels of dirt into the hole, then the group left. 

A couple of days later, Yolei was going through the old e-mails in the Sent folder of her D-Terminal's e-mail program. Then she found one that gave her heart ache. 

Dear Ken,   
I enjoyed fighting with you today. I can't wait for the day when you'll finally join us.   
From,   
Yolei 

With tears starting to blur her vision, Yolei pressed a button. 

Delete. 


End file.
